Un pas après l'autre
by Eleonora Distress
Summary: Nous sommes tous, un jour ou l'autre, amenés à faire des concessions. On s'arrange comme on peut avec sa conscience, en se disant qu'après tout, une seule vie nous est offerte. Mais quand les secrets se révèlent, qui en souffre le plus ?


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi, of course, mais de JK Rowling ! Une suite est à prévoir, alors n'hésitez pas à repasser dans le coin prochainement !

On s'arrange comme on peut avec sa conscience.

C'est ce que Hermione se répète inlassablement depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa demeure pour se rendre dans un petit hôtel moldu perdu dans la banlieue du nord de Londres. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapproche de la chambre du délit.

Les maisons défilent et laissent place aux immeubles, les nuages passent au dessus de sa tête, menaçant de faire pleuvoir leurs larmes sur elle. Impossible de transplaner pour se rendre au rendez-vous, la discrétion est de mise et il serait trop facile pour son mari de la suivre. Alors elle marche, elle monte dans des bus, elle se montre, car qui soupçonnerait une femme qui ne se cache pas ? Se retourner pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas suivie aurait été trop suspect, alors elle avance, en essayant de se convaincre que cette fois-ci sera la dernière. Elle a déjà prévu tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire, son petit discours est prêt dans sa tête, elle le répète depuis des semaines. Pourtant, cela fait des semaines qu'elle le retrouve tous les mardis à la même heure, ce discours dans un coin de son esprit. Confiante avant la rencontre, elle finit toujours par abandonner les remords pour le plaisir.

Elle arrive enfin devant le petit hôtel miteux où ils doivent se retrouver cette semaine. Ils changent tous les huit jours afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle passe devant le réceptionniste et lui dit qu'elle est attendue. Il acquiesce et retourne à l'observation de son téléphone, ne lui prêtant que peu d'attention. Cela l'arrange bien de ne pas avoir à travailler plus que nécessaire. Alors elle se dirige vers les escaliers et accède au deuxième étage. Un pas après l'autre, toujours, le souffle parfois court à cause de l'angoisse qui la prend à chacune de leurs rencontres. Le stress de l'interdit. De la transgression. Ce qu'elle fait est mal et elle le sait, mais pourtant, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle arrive enfin devant la porte de la chambre numéro 12, le même numéro que la semaine dernière, que la semaine d'avant aussi. Leur relation est faite de codes, à défaut d'être faite de sentiments.

Elle frappe trois fois, le souffle court, le gorge serrée, répétant encore une fois son petit discours dans sa tête. La porte s'ouvre, elle entre sans le regarder, un pas après l'autre. La chambre est petite et sombre, mais peu importe, elle n'est pas ici pour refaire la décoration. Elle sent son regard sur elle, elle sait qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, qu'elle le regarde, que leurs regards se croisent, pour que le petit jeu reprenne enfin. Car tout cela n'est qu'un jeu après tout, non ? Au moment où elle se tourne pour lui faire face, elle sait déjà que les mots tant répétés ne passeront pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Tic-Tac, le bruit de la grande horloge présente dans le couloir pénètre jusque dans la chambre. Une heure, voilà tout ce qu'ils ont. Une petite heure entre deux rendez-vous, entre deux mensonges.

Une heure durant, ils font ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux ensemble, ils baisent. Ils ne font pas l'amour, non, faire l'amour c'est dangereux. Quand on fait l'amour, on intègre une dimension sentimentale à toute la situation, à chacun des gestes, à chacun des regards échangés. Eux, ils baisent, ils se blessent, ils se réparent, ils se consolent, ils oublient. Ils oublient que la vie ne les fait plus sourire. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup avant de baiser, mais durant les dernières minutes de leur entrevue, les mots ont tendance à se bousculer sur leurs lèvres. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, pour oublier que demain, ils ne se verront pas. Ils parlent de son mari à elle, de sa femme à lui, sans jamais citer leurs prénoms. Cela les rendraient plus réels, alors ils se contentent de dire « lui », de dire « elle ».

Allongée sur le ventre, elle l'observe longuement, ses traits vieillis par les années écoulées, ses yeux toujours d'un gris délavé. Ses cheveux ne sont plus aussi longs que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais ils n'ont rien perdu de leur blondeur. Elle aussi a bien changé, elle le sait, mais elle préfère oublier tous ces détails. Elle sent sa main sur sa joue, elle ferme les yeux devant ce geste presque tendre qui ne devrait pas exister. Dans leur monde, ils ne s'aiment pas. Dans leur bulle, ils baisent. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ils n'ont rien en commun. Et pourtant, elle apprécie la sensation de cette main sur sa joue.

« - Tout aurait pu être différent il y a 20 ans. »

Il a dit ça sans la lâcher des yeux, attendant sa réaction. Son visage ne trahi rien, aucune émotion, pourtant elle sait qu'il attend une réponse avec impatience. Elle détourne les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Non, rien n'aurait été différent. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien en commun que cette attirance purement physique. Parce qu'à l'époque, elle aimait déjà Ron. Parce qu'elle l'aime encore aujourd'hui, même si elle est dans ce lit, avec lui, maintenant. Pour lui tout est différent, sa femme n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis quelques années. Elle s'est laissée dépérir petit à petit et lui n'a rien fait pour la sauver. En cet instant elle se déteste d'agir ainsi, de tromper son mari avec lui. Alors elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de sourire et de se relever pour s'habiller. Elle sait qu'il l'observe toujours.

« - C'est plus qu'un jeu pour moi. Et je sais que tu n'en penses pas moins. Un jour il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes.

\- Tu te trompes Drago. Toi et moi ce n'est que du sexe. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu dont les règles ont été établies dès le début. Je ne serais pas ta maîtresse indéfiniment et un jour viendra où tout cela prendra fin. Du sexe sans sentiments, voilà le deal. S'il ne te convient plus, alors autant tout arrêter maintenant. »

Tout arrêter ? Il n'y pense pas une seconde. Il aime trop la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il aime la regarder alors qu'elle ferme les yeux quand elle prend du plaisir. Il aime voir cette étincelle de défi quand il la plaque contre le mur pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Parce qu'au fond de lui il sait bien qu'elle souhaite lui parler de tout cela depuis longtemps. Alors pour ne pas entendre les mots qui mettraient fin à cette situation totalement inédite, il préfère l'embrasser, encore et encore, pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter.

« - Les sangs-purs ne divorcent pas, alors quelle sera ma place dans dix ans d'après toi ? Je serai toujours le petit secret que tu caches au fond d'un placard, comme je le fais avoir toi. Tu envisages vraiment l'avenir ainsi ? Toi et moi dans des chambres miteuses perdues dans la banlieue de Londres ? Je mérite mieux et toi aussi. Je ne t'aime pas Drago, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Ce que tu aimes, c'est l'image que je te renvoie de toi-même. Tu aimes le fait de pouvoir séduire, de pouvoir m'avoir dans ton lit. Je suis un défi pour toi. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un jeu, un aparté dans ma vie parfois morose.

\- Si je n'étais qu'un jeu, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, alors que cela fait plus de six mois que tout à commencé. Tu aurais arrêté de répondre à mes courriers. Tu ne mentirais pas aussi effrontément à ton mari. »

Tic-tac. Le temps imparti est écoulé. Elle doit y aller, elle le sait, autrement, elle manquera son prochain rendez-vous professionnel. Pourtant, elle est toujours plantée au bout du lit, sa chemise ouverte, un air pensif sur le visage. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. À quel moment les règles du jeu ont-elles été modifiées ? Elle ne s'est aperçue de rien. Hermione a beau avoir 38 ans, elle ne sait toujours pas maîtriser son rapport aux autres. Les relations sociales restent un grand mystère pour elle. Alors non, elle ne sait pas si Drago a raison. Elle ne sait pas et cela la blesse, elle déteste ne pas savoir quelque chose.

« - Je dois y aller, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois tu sais.

\- Tu reviendras Hermione, tu le sais, je le sais, alors à quoi bon discourir à ce sujet ? »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, elle termine de s'habiller, l'embrasse une dernière fois et se dirige vers la porte. Bien sûr qu'elle reviendra. Elle revient toujours. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle aime ces petits arrangements avec sa conscience.


End file.
